The Silence of the Storm
by korinthis bloodrose
Summary: Xiahou Dun couldn't believe what his heart was telling him so he went to the palace temple to meditate and he has an unexpected visitor. What will it lead to? What past will be reveled?


The Silence of the Storm

Xiahou Dun sat meditating until a warm breath ghosted over his ear and his pants loosened to slide down low on his hips. Biting the older man's ear sharply, Cao Pi growled, "Why do you love father more than me?" Shaking his head, Xiahou Dun answered, "How can I prove otherwise my lord Cao Pi? Nothing I have done has changed your mind." Unnerved when his young lord's hand slipped into his pants and caressed his manhood, Xiahou Dun squeaked, "My lord?!? What?" Seeing the question as resistance, Cao Pi snarled, "If you love me even half as much as father… then do what you let him do to you to me…" Leaning into the larger man's back, Cao Pi admitted, "I saw you two, in the bath house… True I can function as a man with my wife but I received more pleasure watching you as father pleasured himself with your body…"

Letting the younger man cling to him, Xiahou Dun whispered, "I knew… I knew you were there watching…"

FLASHBACK!!! Lemon

Cao Cao smirked drunkenly at the sleeping form that rested against the edge of the bathing pool. Jerking out of sleeping at the feeling of hands flipping him over, Xiahou Dun squeaked as the pool edge caught him in the ribs forcing the air out of his lungs before demanding, "Who?! What?!?" Laughing drunkenly, Cao Cao stated, "Come on Cousin, we both know you've wanted to try this as well." Twisting to look over his shoulder up at the drunk Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun gapped at his lord in complete shock until Cao Cao slammed two fingers into his ass causing Xiahou Dun bite back a scream of pain as he fisted his hands near his head.

Hissing through his teeth, Xiahou Dun pleaded, "Lord Cao Cao…" Cutting in, Cao Cao leaned in and licked Xiahou Dun's neck as he slurred, "Yesss… beg for it… you want me inside you Xiahou Dun… don't force me to order you to enjoy what we both know you want." Whimpering through clenched teeth, Xiahou Dun allowed Cao Cao to continue to finger his ass and hoped that in the state Cao Cao was in that this would be a short fuck. Squeaking out what little of the scream of pain he couldn't hold in, Xiahou Dun gritted his teeth as he felt Cao Cao's manhood push its way inside his body as Xiahou Dun struggled to keep his screams silent.

Grabbing Xiahou Dun's manhood, Cao Cao leaned in and hissed in annoyance, "You are soft. I hate doing this but you leave me no choice but to order you to enjoy this." Letting a breath hiss through his teeth, Xiahou Dun closed his eyes and mentally softened the voice in his ear. Quickly piecing a fantasy together Xiahou Dun dropped into his mind _…it's not Cao Cao but Cao Pi… I don't care if he is drunk… I can enjoy this for the young lord…_ Xiahou Dun let a moan escape from his throat as his manhood hardened in what his mind thought was Cao Pi's hand and as his mind forced the image of Cao Pi thrusting inside of him. Nearly dropping his bath bucket, Cao Pi quickly hid in the shadows as he saw his father's head fall back in pleasure. Even though he should leave, Cao Pi watched as his father thrusted into Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Dun silently begged, "Please Cao Pi don't watch… not like this."

Unable to look away, Cao Pi couldn't believe he was seeing this and more so couldn't believe that it was this sight that was causing his body to ache with desire. Xiahou Dun watched as Cao Pi started stroking a painfully hard manhood in time with Cao Cao's thrusts. In hopes of helping the younger man and getting Cao Cao out of him, Xiahou Dun murmured, "Slowly my lord, I can't tighten around you properly at this pace…" As Cao Cao slowed down, Cao Pi slowed the movement of his hand but tightened his grip as he watch Xiahou Dun flex causing Cao Cao to groan loudly in pleasure.

Watching Cao Pi's every move, Xiahou Dun moaned mimicking pleasure as best as he could, "Harder my Lord…" Cao Pi came hard and fast at the new pace while the sight of Cao Pi with his head tossed back as fresh seed coated his hand was all it took to make Xiahou Dun toss back his head as he came with a quiet groan. Thrusting hard into Xiahou Dun, Cao Cao moaned as he filled Xiahou Dun's ass with his seed and quickly pulled out as he washed himself off. To avoid being caught, Cao Pi scrambled off into the night and Xiahou Dun took his time scrubbing Cao Cao's scent off his body.

END OF FLASHBACK

Cao Pi waited for an explanation and Xiahou Dun stated, "Cao Cao ordered that I take enjoyment from coupling with him but to do so it was not his face my mind saw but yours… When I saw you hiding in the shadows just past the door… finding pleasure in my pain and shame, I wanted to make sure you found completion." Turning his face away from his young lord, Xiahou Dun waited for a slap or something but Cao Pi simply stated, "I haven't found true completion. Do what father did to you to me please Xiahou Dun."

Turning and gently pushing Cao Pi to the floor, Xiahou Dun whispered as he kissed his young lord, "I'll never rape you while drunk… but I will make love to you if that is what you want my lord?" Whimpering quietly as his back touched the floor, Cao Pi nodded as he pulled at Xiahou Dun's clothes. Gently parting Cao Pi's robe, Xiahou Dun kissed his young lord's neck as he brushed his finger's over the boy's nipples causing Cao Pi to arched and whimper. Mentally kicking himself, Xiahou Dun stood up while picking Cao Pi up in his arms.

Avoiding the guards, Xiahou Dun made his way quickly to his bedroom and just as he kicked the door closed the sash holding his pants on fell to the ground. Kicking the pants off while placing the boy on his bed, Xiahou Dun yanked his shirt off and tossed it off towards his pants before leaning in to untie his young lord's sash with his teeth. Whimpering in a mix of anticipation and fear, Cao Pi watched the muscles of Xiahou dun's body ripple with the movement and moves to hold his robe close when the sash fell away to lay on the bed. Before Cao Pi could pull the robe close Xiahou Dun grabbed the boy's hands and trapped them at Cao Pi's sides with a whispered, "No my young lord… no hiding from me."

Listening to the whimpers coming from his young lord, Xiahou Dun leaned in and kissed the quivering abs in front of him. Squirming as he felt Xiahou Dun kiss a slow trail lower, Cao Pi whimpered when Xiahou Dun kissed his hip and then the inside of his thighs while avoiding his cock completely. Letting go of the boy's hands while licking the soft tender skin of Cao Pi's hips, Xiahou Dun chuckled when Cao Pi grabbed his hair, "Yes, my lord?" Pouting, Cao Pi whimpers, "Please! Stop teasing me Dun!" Smiling, Xiahou Dun shifted and gently kissed the tip of Cao Pi's cock before taking the head into his mouth with a gentle suck. Arching back with a whine, Cao Pi panted while Xiahou Dun licked and sucked his cock.

Just as Xiahou Dun sensed that Cao Pi was just a nudge away from cumming Xiahou Dun pulled away causing Cao Pi to whine and pull at Xiahou Dun's hair in a desperate attempt to get the pleasure he needed. Looking Cao Pi in the eyes, Xiahou Dun asked, "May I take you, my lord?" Nodding quickly, Cao Pi bucked but froze in uncertainty when he felt Xiahou Dun's hand on his ass. Gently massaging his young lord's ass and opening, Xiahou waited for his lord to order him to stop but Cao Pi's eyes were filled with determination with a small film of fear in the depths when Xiahou Dun asked if Cao Pi wanted to stop with his eyes. Smiling at the boy's courage, Xiahou Dun dipped his fingers in the jar of oil that he kept on his bedside table.

Jumping a little when something slick slid across his opening, Cao Pi forced himself to stay put when one finger penetrated him and bit his lip after the second finger slid inside him. Smiling a little more before gently kissing Cao Pi, Xiahou Dun whispered, "It will hurt at first but it'll feel better soon enough…" Stretching the tight entrance a little more, Xiahou Dun smirked when Cao Pi whined in pleasure and used his free hand Xiahou Dun slicked his cock in oil before removing his fingers from Cao Pi. Cao Pi had no warning, no chance to tense up, before Xiahou Dun pushed the head of his cock into Cao Pi's entrance.

Rubbing Cao Pi's back slowly, Xiahou Dun nibbled on the boy's arched neck while whispering, "Relax… the more you tense around me the more it will hurt… relax Cao Pi…" Whimpering in the back of his throat, Cao Pi flattened his back to the bed as he wrapped his arms around Xiahou Dun while nearly sobbing, "Dun… it hurts…" Hooking his arms under Cao Pi's legs, Xiahou Dun whispered as he felt Cao Pi's muscles relax enough, "Shh… I'm right here Pi… I promise it'll stop hurting soon." Cao Pi nearly screamed when Xiahou Dun slid into his ass all the way to the balls and Cao Pi clung to Xiahou Dun's shoulders as tears of pain slid down his face.

As Cao Pi's nails dug into his back Xiahou Dun waited for a sign from Cao Pi that the boy was ready to continue or for the shove away. Cao Pi wondered how Xiahou Dun was able to stand this without the gentleness that Xiahou Dun was showing him and Cao Pi felt a way of compassion for Xiahou Dun wash over him as the pain dulled to a tolerable level. Xiahou Dun felt the tell tale twitching from Cao Pi's hips and smiled as he whispered, "I'm going to start moving now… just hold on to my shoulders…" Gripping those strong shoulders, Cao Pi whimpered at the loss of the feeling of fullness as Xiahou Dun pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside of Cao Pi and Cao Pi almost screamed in pleasure when Xiahou Dun slid back into him.

Xiahou Dun hit a spot inside of Cao Pi with every thrust that caused Cao Pi to cry out despite Cao Pi's attempts to stay quiet. Kissing Cao Pi to quiet the boy's cries of pleasure, Xiahou Dun increased the speed and strength of his thrusts causing Cao Pi to squirm in pleasure. Cao Pi moved to meet Xiahou Dun's thrusts and screamed into Xiahou Dun's mouth when Xiahou Dun started stroking his cock. Xiahou Dun felt Cao Pi tighten around him before he felt the warm splatter of his young lord's seed on his chest and slammed into his lord one last time before trying to pull out. Holding Xiahou Dun still, Cao tried to order but it came out panting, "Don't… you… dare… … finish… what… you… started!"

Gently smiling at the boy, Xiahou Dun answered, "Yes my lord." Grabbing Cao Pi's knees and forcing Cao Pi into an almost bent in half position, Xiahou Dun whispered before he started pounding into Cao Pi's ass, "My apologizes if your ass hurts in the morning my young lord but you asked for it…" Cao Pi let out a whine of pleasure as he was forced to settle in and enjoy the ride as Xiahou Dun's pace was too fast for him to keep up with. To Cao Pi's shock he was growing hard again quickly and Xiahou Dun was grinning as he continued to jackhammer into Cao Pi. Cao Pi felt his orgasm building again and just as Cao felt himself cum warmth filled him. Giving Cao Pi a smile of contentment, Xiahou Dun chuckled when he saw his seed leaking from the boy, "I'm sorry my lord but I seem to have filled you…" Cao Pi couldn't help but laugh before he said as sternly as man who had just had his brains fucked through a bed could, "Call me by my blasted name… Dun."

Shaking his head, Xiahou Dun whispered, "Pi… My lord Cao Pi… my love…" Smiling back at Xiahou Dun, Cao Pi whispered as he fell asleep, "I'll kill you… if you… do this… to…any… one… but… yawn… me… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…" Pulling out of Cao Pi and arranging the boy so he'd sleep better, Xiahou Dun spooned up to Cao Pi's back before falling asleep while thinking, "I'd never dream of it…" Weeks passed and Xiahou Dun returned to his room one night so tired that he didn't realized he wasn't alone until he was looking up at two of the younger and cutest soldiers. One of them had his shoulders pinned while the other was making quick work of his belt. Pulling back his upper lip baring his teeth, Xiahou Dun snarled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The Blonde purred, "Lord Xiahou Dun… you don't remember us we're the only two you ever let come to your bed for a second night… we heard that you refused to teach a young solider the way of warrior love… we thought you'd made a choice and seeing how we're the only ones you ever enjoyed more than once… we decided to ask you which one of us holds your heart." A voice from the doorway stated, "I do. Now unhand my lover." The brunette chuckled, "Not only do you claim Lord Xiahou Dun but you have the balls to look like Lord Cao Pi!" Seeing a way out of this, Xiahou Dun stated, "He is the only one I've come to begging… and the only one I've spent many nights with…" The blonde pouted but left and the brunette glared at Cao Pi before he left.

Cao Pi glared at Xiahou Dun after he closed the door and asked, "Why were they here?! Answer! That's an order!" Xiahou Dun found Cao Pi on all fours over him before he started explaining, "I have had many young men approach me… they wanted to learn how to be a part of a warrior love pair… a few wanted to learn so they could approach their generals… I would give them one night of my time to ease my desire… for you… My Lord… the two who jumped me tonight were the only two bold enough to approach me twice and both times were times I desperately needed a partner… I never went looking for a partner…" Slamming his fist on the bed next to Xiahou Dun's head, Cao Pi asked, "Why did you never approach me?!" Gently cupping Cao Pi's cheek, Xiahou Dun stated, "How could a lowly general like me approach you? I am not proud of my cowardly actions but I knew that I couldn't bring my feelings to you anymore then I could change them."

Leaning into Xiahou Dun's shoulder, Cao Pi asked, "What feelings?! Damn it!!! Just tell me already Dun! What am I to you?!" Pulling the boy down onto him, Xiahou Dun whispered as he rubbed the stress from the boy's back, "Pi… you mean so much to me…" Pounding his fists like a child throwing a temper tantrum, Cao Pi demanded, "What am I to you?! Am I your lover… your fuck toy…? WHAT?!" Sighing heavily enough to lift Cao Pi, Xiahou Dun stated, "I love you, Cao Pi, I love you…" Waiting for the blow that never came, Xiahou Dun froze when Cao Pi kissed him and Xiahou Dun jumped when Cao Pi shifted to hover over his hips. Licking his dry lips, Cao Pi pulled Xiahou Dun's pants down and gently stroked his lover's cock before trying to take Xiahou Dun's cock in his mouth.

Xiahou Dun gently patted Cao Pi's back when the boy started coughing and said, "Not so fast, just start with the head…" Cao Pi sucked the head of Xiahou Dun's cock causing Xiahou Dun's head to fall back with a loud groan which caused Cao Pi to chuckle around the cock in his mouth and Xiahou Dun groan, "Please… not… PI!" Jumping when warm seed hit the roof of his mouth, Cao Pi scrambled to keep the seed from making a mess and swallowed it causing Xiahou Dun to say, "You didn't…" Shaking his head, Cao Pi answered, "I didn't mind… Dun… it didn't taste too bad…" Xiahou Dun chuckled, "I love you, Pi." Smiling, Cao Pi stated, "I love you Dun… or should I say Papa Dun." Smirking, Xiahou Dun asked, "The bitch finally get pregnant?" The answer was a nod as Cao Pi started stripping them both for a long night of making love.

THE END


End file.
